


Final perfecto

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: Rodando el final de Supernatural, como me gustaría que fuera





	Final perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho tiempo vengo con otro fanfic. Tengo varios empezados, pero este es uno que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza estos días, y me genera bastante angustia. Así que lo escribí, como catarsis. No tiene nombres porque lo hice para un taller literario, y la idea es que pueda aplicarse a cualquier situación similar. Pero son Jensen y Misha.

¿Qué vamos a hacer cuándo ya no nos veamos todos los días? ¿Qué va a a pasar cuando se terminen las giras, las convenciones, los hoteles y los viajes, nuestras escapadas juntos?   
No podían dejar de pensar en esas preguntas día tras día. Demasiadas últimas veces. El último escenario juntos. La última noche en Roma. La última ComicCon. El último primer día. El último fin del mundo.   
Conscientes del escaso tiempo que les quedaba, aprovechaban todo lo que podían, a pesar de que se hacía cada vez más difícil. Las desapariciones en los trailers, las llegadas tarde, las interminables siestas, las pausas demasiado largas entre escenas, estaban impacientando a todos los demás y tuvieron que reducir esos preciosos momentos. Tenían que conformarse con los roces casuales en las escenas que rodaban juntos, donde se ponían más cerca de lo necesario. Con los momentos en que se miraban a los ojos y el mundo se detenía, aunque nunca lo suficiente. Los días pasaban demasiado rápido. Cada día estaban más cerca del final.   
“No nos vamos a mudar de planeta”. “Podremos seguir viéndonos” se decían en susurros apresurados, en un intento de consolarse. Pero en el fondo sabían que no sería fácil. Tal vez por un par de años tuvieran alguna convención, pero cada vez menos, y después ya no habría ninguna. Ni siquiera vivían en el mismo estado. ¿Qué excusa inventarían para verse a solas? ¿Qué podrían decir a sus familias?   
Habían sido diez años maravillosos. Con muy pocos períodos malos que ya habían sido superados, a pesar de todos los obstáculos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir? ¿A renunciar? ¿A no tenerse, a no tocarse, a no besarse, a no hacer el amor como si se fuera a terminar el mundo al día siguiente?  
Al motivo de aflicción general, de aquella gran familia formada a lo largo de todos aquellos años, le sumaban uno más íntimo y personal.   
Los guionistas no les tuvieron piedad. En cada diálogo se les partía un poco más el corazón. Ni siquiera tenían que actuar. En la serie el mundo se derrumbaba, y en sus vidas, el inmenso muro que tenían delante se aproximaba, lentamente y sin piedad. El público contenía el aliento ante las escenas que tenían juntos, de una intensidad por momentos insoportable. Salían en todas las portadas de la prensa de espectáculos.   
Y llegó el temido día en que tuvieron en sus manos el guión del último episodio. Ellos ya conocían el épico y trágico final. Pero allí, como una sorpresa, estaba, por fin, lo que habían estado esperando sin esperarlo de verdad durante tanto tiempo.   
Tienen que ensayar, les dijo el director. Tiene que ser perfecto.   
Se miraron, los ojos brillantes, húmedos, los papeles temblando en sus manos.   
Hablaron al mismo tiempo.   
“No”.   
Al día siguiente fueron los últimos en llegar al set, en medio de mucha expectación. Mientras se preparaba la escena, la emoción contenida se percibía en todos, desde el productor ejecutivo hasta el chico que preparaba el café. Les dirigieron miradas curiosas mientras se ponían en posición, pero sus rostros mostraban serenidad, y no miraban a nadie.   
Pareció que el director deseaba dar indicaciones, pero se contuvo. Decidió dejar que la primera vez fuera espontánea. Habría tiempo para corregir después.   
\- ¡Acción!  
La tensión se sentía como estática en el aire, aumentada por las luces y las cámaras, y los gruesos cables siempre enredados. La discusión subía de tono, como ya era habitual en los episodios previos. Sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca, a punto de golpearse. Los puños cerrados, los rostros enfrentados, los dientes apretados, los ojos enrojecidos.   
\- Lo perdí todo por ti.  
\- Y yo por ti.  
Y ocurrió. No fue lento, no fue suave. Fue brutal al principio, causado por el dolor y la desesperación compartidos. El hambre, la frustración, el deseo mil veces reprimido. Y de a poco se hizo más profundo, y más dulce. El tiempo se detuvo, y la frontera se disolvió, y ya no importaba nada. No había más secretos. Los personajes desaparecieron y estaban ellos, gritando su verdad al universo. Fue el principio y fue el final. Y fue perfecto.


End file.
